Rockwell: Paradise Rumble
by Aquastarr92
Summary: This is actually a crossover between Paradise Kiss, School Rumble, and a story I created, Rockwell High.


Introduction

In this fanfic, I crossed Paradise Kiss and School Rumble with a story of my own, called Rockwell. The main character in this fanfic is Kayla Vaughn, Quinn Nadine, Tania Smock, and Ned Dylan. The setting of this fanfic is during March, and all action takes place in the Rockwell High School, in California, America. These characters and the school are my own, and are a figment of my imagination. The characters from Paradise Kiss that I put in here are Yukari, Miwako, Isabelle, Arashi, and of course, George. They are here on the invitation for a high-class fashion show, and they're a part of it!

The School Rumble girls, (Tenma, Akira, Yakumo, and the others) by the way, are here on vacation, just before school starts in April. They're visiting Sawachika Eri who moved back to America. (All expense paid!)Of course, Tenma's the one who gets the gang in trouble. Oh, wait. Maybe Tenma's innocent this time.

"Hey, are you sure this is the place? It looks more like a dentist's place rather than a tuition center. They both give me the creeps." Tania Smock remarked upon seeing the tuition center that Kayla brought them to. Her friends, Quinn Nadine and Ned Dylan looked just as dubious about this place.

For one thing, it's placed in a dim-lit, narrow but long alleyway, decorated with a huge, misshaped clay statue of a pink cat, and a wall-length mural of flowers and vines. The only sign that actually shows that this just might be a real tuition place is a paper taped to its green doors (which hideously blends in with the mural).

Kayla giggled. "Of course this is a real tuition center! Would I take you to someplace otherwise? And it's not creepy, just look at the cheerful mural! And what about the sign on the door?"

"Yeah, about that… the mural gives an impression of a low-cost kindergarten, and the sign, ewww… Have you noticed that it's stuck to the door using bubblegum? Gross!" Quinn said. "Let's leave, Kay!"

Kayla giggled again. "Wait until you guys see the interior. You'll totally flip… But in a good way, I swear! And don't worry, my friend's aunt teaches here, and she's a real teacher."

They stepped inside, into a cavernous room that looks nothing like the outside. The inside of the tuition center is lit with glamorous, colored lamps, and beautiful artworks lined its baby blue walls. The front side of the room(the one on which the door stood) was lined with a classical counter for making coffee, and it even have a fridge, a sink, and a stove. Opposite of it stood another counter, but this one looks like a bar, with fixed low-backed chairs.

There are at least five other doors, each signed with 'Toilet', 'Staffroom', 'Class 2', 'Class 3', and 'Storeroom' (With real signs this time, not just papers taped or stuck on with gum). On the furthest wall of this room hung a chalkboard, and on its right stood an antique, Victorian desk. In right-hand front of the desk were several antique writing tables, each equipped with an equally-antique chair, and on the left-hand side were a couple of throw pillows, footrests, and cushions, all artistically spread out on a lavish fur rug.

"Wow… This is certainly nothing like a tuition center… It looks more like a five-star hotel lobby!" Tania exclaimed.

"And nothing like a dentist's office, too, I presume?" Kayla asked happily.

As the group started to marvel at the place's beauty and rustic charm, the door marked 'Staff Room' opened and a tall, middle-aged woman stepped out with an even taller handsome man. "Good Evening, Mrs. Koizumi! Here are my friends that I told you about." Kayla said as she went on and shook the woman's hands.

The group did the same, awed at Mrs. Koizumi's height and the features on the handsome guy beside her.

"Hi, George." Kayla said, somewhat blushing. "Meet my friends, Tania, Quinn, and this guy here is Ned Dylan. He's as tall as you are!" Kayla introduced her friends one by one.

Tania and Quinn looked at Kayla knowingly. So this is the main reason Kayla wanted them to join this tuition center so badly! George, the Hot.

"George is my nephew. He studies fashion in a prestigious school in Japan, but he's here for a fashion show held in town next week. I'm sorry, girls, and Ned, but he needs to use this place for his work. So…"

"Does that mean the Cartilage would be closed?" Kayla cut in, her expression mortified. Her friends frowned in confusion.

"Cartilage? You named a tuition center The Cartilage?" asked Ned in disbelief.

"Sigh. Don't interrupt me." Mrs. Koizumi said, followed by a chorus of "Sorry" by Kayla and Ned. "As I was saying, I'm sorry, but this place would be temporarily closed. This place, as in, Classroom Number Two. We'll just have to use this class or Class 3 instead." Mrs. Koizumi continued, her hands waving at the door marked Class 2. "It's a bit small, but I guess it'll do for four people and mannequins and such, George. I'm just sorry if it's a bit crowded in there. You kids wanna see?" She added, stepping towards Class 2.

The new students and George followed her into Class 2. This room has high ceiling and windows just like Class 1, but its walls are a shade of fuchsia, with matching curtains and a white tiled floor. Its contents are a chalkboard, a teachers' desk, and about five work desks or so.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I promise not to bother you all studying outside. My friends will come later in the evening to help out with moving in, and I'll make sure they are as quiet as mice." George Koizumi finally spoke. Tania and Quinn are struck by his low, seductive voice.

As if on a cue, various chatters and a knock came upon the front door. "Hmm, will you look at that? That must be your friends, George. Let's go meet them." Mrs. Koizumi said cheerfully, leading the way back out.

She opened the door, revealing six girls around Kayla's age. "Hi! It's us, Mrs. Koizumi! We're back!" A pig-tailed girl greeted with a cheerful, and somewhat naïve way.

"Oh, it's you girls. Come in, Tenma. Come in, girls. The others are here already. We can start." Mrs. Koizumi said.

okay, so this first chapter focuses on the Rockwell gang, and the Cartilage. I put in as much as details as I can, but I think it's not too good, 'cuz this chapter seems really boring, as well as I have a lot of grammatical mistakes. But I promise, though, the next chappie will have more focus on the fanfic characters. That's enuff babble, I think, time to go! Ciao n don't forget to give me a feedback!


End file.
